


Truth or Dare

by audrey1nd



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Time, Makeouts, Public Nudity, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Truth or Dare is the perfect way for Camille to get what she wants. And maybe what some other people want too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/gifts).



> I half wrote three other fics for this, but I really love Truth or Dare as a vehicle for makeouts, so this one won out.

Camille took a sip from her drink and smirked. "Your turn," she said to Kendall. "Truth or dare?"

Kendall looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, sipping on his drink. They were in Lucy's apartment: Camille, Jo, Lucy, the BTR boys, and for some reason, Jett Stetson. They'd already played a round of Kings and everyone was pretty buzzed, so Camille had suggested Truth or Dare.

Kendall thought for a moment before responding, "Truth."

Which was exactly what Camille had been hoping for. There was a reason she hadn't chosen Never Have I Ever.

"How long have you and Jett been hooking up?" Camille stared at him, poker face ON.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hooking up with Jett," Kendall replied in that horrible falsetto he did when he was trying to lie.

"How dare you imply that I would have anything to do with that unstylish mess. He used to have a mullet!" Jett cried out.

"Dak saw you making out behind a bush," Logan interjected. "Which makes that a lie!" He threw up his hands in glee. "Camille, if you'd like to do the honors and bestow the penalty dare?"

Camille smiled at Logan, who had helped her plot since he'd been making out with Dak behind a bush of their own when he'd spotted Kendall and Jett.

"Kiss," she stated. "Or are you going to keep denying it and have to do a naked loop around the pool?"

"Why couldn't you have better hair?" Jett asked as he climbed onto Kendall's lap and kissed him.

They really got into it. Kendall's hands were stroking up and down Jett's back as Jett ground into Kendall's lap. This was turning out much better than she had planned.

Jett finally broke away from Kendall, mumbling something about how his hair was better, before moving to sit next to Kendall, who put his arm around Jett's shoulder.

"So now that that's out there," Kendall said in a smug tone of voice, "I believe it's Carlos's turn. Carlos, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Carlos called out, bouncing in his seat.

"I dare you..." Kendall stroked his chin, thinking. "To strip down to your boxers and go knock on the Jennifers' door and ask out whoever answers."

Carlos tapped his helmet twice before standing up and unbuckling his belt. "Dare accepted."

They all put their drinks down and followed a few feet behind Carlos, peeking their heads around the corner, as he went up to the Jennifers' door. 

Carlos looked back at all of them uncertainly before patting his helmet twice and knocking on the door. Blonde Jennifer answered and eyed Carlos up, pulling him inside before he could even get a word out.

Kendall shrugged. "I guess that's the end of Carlos for now." They headed back to Lucy's apartment. It wasn't even midnight yet, so they didn't have to be wary of Bitters just yet.

"So, who was after Carlos?" Lucy asked.

"I think it's my turn," Jo said hesitantly as they all entered Lucy's apartment.

Lucy smirked at Jo, as she picked up her drink, taking a sip and holding it close to her chest as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "I dare you to make out with Camille."

Jo's eyes widened a bit as she looked over to Camille, who nodded her assent. Everyone, including Camille, was back to sitting in a circle by now. Jo narrowed her eyes before climbing onto Camille's lap and giving her the dirtiest, filthiest kiss Camille had ever had in her life. Jo's hands ran through her hair as she continued the kiss, stroking Camille's jaw with her thumbs and grinding down into her lap. Finally Jo broke the kiss, leaving Camille gasping for breath. With a final thrust of her hips, Jo climbed off of Camille's lap and went to sit down next to Lucy, smirking at her shocked face. Clearly Lucy had thought Jo was all peach pies and southern charm.

Camille wiped her mouth and took a sip from her cup. She looked up to find James starting at her, his pretty pink mouth open. She arched an eyebrow at him and he blushed, breaking her gaze to look down at the cup in his hands. He chugged the rest of it down and went to the kitchen to refill his cup.

Camille got up and followed him out. She could hear Jo asking Lucy "Truth or dare?" as she left, but she ignored it in favor of James.

"Hey," she said as she leaned against the counter where James was mixing himself a drink. She downed the rest of her drink and titled her cup towards him. "Can I get a refill too?" She gave him her most innocent look and batted her eyelashes at him.

James looked up, startled, his eyes going wide. "Oh, hey Camille," he said, trying to be nonchalant.

He leaned against the counter, accidentally putting his arm in the drink he'd just made. At which point he flailed and knocked the cup over, getting his drink all over his pants and shirt.

"Ah, shit," he said, shirt clinging to him and dripping wet.

Camille laughed. "Need some help?"

She looked on the counter and grabbed some paper towels as James slowly peeled his shirt away from his body.

She peeked into the living to see if anyone had noticed the commotion. Lucy was currently doing a striptease. She had just taken her top off. No one would be looking for them any time soon. Camille smiled to herself.

"Your shirt's soaked, James. Why don't you take it off?" Camille suggested sweetly.

James looks at her for a second, squinting at her suspiciously. "You just want to see The Abs, don't you?" he gestured down at his torso, where his shirt was sticking and outlining said abs.

"Darling, I've already seen them," Camille crooned, moving into his space. "Now off, so we can get you dry."

James pulled his shirt off, revealing The Abs. Camille eyed them appreciatively, moving into his space with the paper towels, dabbing lightly at his chest. 

James opened his mouth to protest but only squeaked when Camille moved down to his pants. She could feel how hard he was as she wiped at his crotch with the paper towels.

"These pants are really wet James, maybe you should take them off," she teased.

James looked down at her where she was crowding into his space, his eyes wide, eyelashes fluttering, and finally got with the program and leaned down and kissed her.

His arms went around her and she was lost in the kiss for a moment before feeling the way his arms were sticking to her shirt. "James, you got my shirt dirty!" she cried as she pushed herself out of his arms.

"I guess you'd better take it off then," he smirked at her, eyes twinkling.

Camille laughed and kissed him again. She didn't know how long they kissed for, but eventually, they broke for air, James kissing at her neck as she moaned in his arms.

A throat cleared behind them. They broke apart quickly. It was Jo. "Don't mind me," she quipped. "Just getting another drink."

Thankfully, Camille had managed to get most of the mess wiped up before they'd started kissing, though Lucy's kitchen would probably be sticky.

Jo walked past them to the counter, poured herself a drink and left, winking at Camille as she did.

"Let's get out of here," Camille said, taking James's hand.

They walked out into the living room, James clutching his wet shirt to his chest. 

"Thanks for the party, Lucy!" Camille called out as she dragged James out the door behind her.

He followed behind her as she led him down the hall to her apartment. Once she'd turned 18 last year her dad had moved out and she'd moved to a smaller apartment like Lucy's.

James leaned down to kiss the back of her neck as she unlocked the door. She turned towards James as she opened the door, pulling him inside with a kiss.

"Are you, are we really," James gasped, as he broke off their kiss.

"If you want to," Camille replied matter-of-factly. She felt flustered all of a sudden and patted her hair back into place as she turned on the lights, kicking her shoes off and putting them in the basket by the door.

James was still shirtless, his wet and sticky shirt clutched in his hand.

"Here, let me go soak that so it doesn't stain." Camille took the shirt from him and went into the bathroom, turning on the water and letting it run, closing the drain once the water was warm. Camille pushed the shirt into the filling sink. The hot water felt good on her hands.

James came up behind her and brushed her hair back from her neck, kissing just behind her ear.

"Mmm," Camille exhaled as she leaned into James.

"Yeah?" James whispered into her ear.

"Yeah," Camille said, her voice soon turning to giggles as James picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

It was a small apartment, even smaller than Lucy's, so James was throwing her down on her bed in a matter of steps. 

Camille looked at James hungrily, his perfect, perfect abs lit by the light in the living room. Camille scooted back on the bed and turned on her bedside lamp, she wanted to be able to see every little bit of James.

James climbed on the bed and slid down so that he was leaning over her, arms on either side of her head where it was resting on her pillows. His bangs were getting a little bit long and they fell in his eyes. He shook his head to get them out of the way before leaning down and kissing her, his chest making contact with hers.

His chest was warm against hers, and she buried her hands in his hair as she deepened the kiss. As they continued to kiss, one of James's hands slowly creeped up under her shirt, caressing her hip, causing Camille to gasp. James started kissing her neck, and his hand moved up to palm her breast, her shirt riding up as he did so. Camille wrapped her arms around James's shoulders as she arched into his touch. The feel of his mouth on her neck felt incredible. She lay there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling, before deciding she wanted more. She pushed James away, sitting up, and as he moved back he looked confused and hurt, until he realized she was taking her shirt off.

"May I?" he asked just as she was about to take her bra off too.

Camille shrugged in response. James leaned forward, one hand warm on her hip, the other reaching around to unhook her bra. They were both sitting up on her bed now, and she could see the appreciation in James's eyes as he removed her bra. He leaned down to kiss her, and let his hand move from her shoulder to cup her right breast, his thumb brushing over the nipple. Camille shivered, and James started kissing down her neck to her chest, looking up at her with wide eyes, his mouth pink and wet, before taking her other nipple into his mouth. His tongue was warm and she tangled her hands in his hair, playing with the soft, fine hairs. His left hand was stroking the soft skin of her hip, dipping inside her pants just a little bit. James let go of her nipple and started kissing over to the other one. He pushed on her shoulder and she got the hint, lying back down as he slowly kissed his way down to her waist, causing her to giggle and buck at his light touch. He paused and looked up when he got to her pants, one hand on the button, the other still stroking her hip. Camille lifted her hips and James got the message, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down her hips. 

"You too," Camille giggled as James sat up to throw her pants onto her desk chair.

James stood up and did a little shimmy with his hips before unbuttoning his pants and dragging them slowly down his hips. He leaned over to put his pants on the chair next to hers. Damn, that boy was sexy, Camille smiled to herself as she took in his pert ass in his boxer-briefs. He filled the front of them out pretty well too, she thought as he walked back to the bed.

Camille surged forward and kissed James where he was standing next to the bed, almost knocking him over with her enthusiasm. James picked her up and sat down on the edge of the bed, allowing Camille to straddle his lap as they made out. Camille ground down on James's lap, eliciting a breathy gasp from him. Mmm, that felt good. James pushed her hair over her shoulder and then moved his hand to brush against her crotch where she was grinding down on James. Camille moaned, her hips twitching and they fell back onto the bed, James sprawled under Camille. Camille gave him a wicked smile.

"There are condoms in my bedside table," Camille gasped out, movements stopped for the time being. Camille rolled off James as she went to retrieve one.

Condom in hand, Camille straddled James's lap and brushed her hand up James's crotch and then pulled down his underwear, palming his dick and stroking it, causing James to groan. Camille enjoyed the feel of James's dick in her hand, the warmth of it, how soft the skin was, the way it made James groan. But apparently turnabout was fair play and James grabbed her, flipping them over so she was beneath him.

He kicked his underwear the rest of the way down, squirming above her, and then pulled hers down too, sliding back up her body once they were off. He stroked at her slit, spreading her wetness around before circling her clit. Camille moaned, apparently James was good for more than just being "the Face." Boy knew what he was doing in the bedroom.

James kissed her as he stroked her, kissing her neck when Camille broke the kiss to gasp out, "Condom," the packet still grasped in her hand. James took the packet from her and tore it open, leaning back as he rolled it down. He moved forward again so he was leaning over her, one hand holding himself up, the other around his dick. Camille took him in hand and guided him to her entrance. He could feel how wet she was as he guided his dick in and he slid smoothly in to her wet heat.

"Mmm," Camille moaned as he began to thrust, her nails digging in to his back. Her hips bucked up to meet his as he rolled his hips into hers. But as he was still a teenage boy, it only lasted so long. He could feel himself getting close and he slipped a hand down to stroke at her clit. Camille's breathing was hot in his ear as she whispered, "Faster. Come on, I'm almost there. Yeah, right there."

James moved his fingers as fast on her clit as he could as he tried to stay coordinated and fuck her at the same time. He could feel Camille's inner thighs twitching.

"Yeah, keep going," she keened. He could feel her walls clutching at him as he kept pumping, but it was clear she wasn't there yet. James slowed down, holding off his own orgasm so he could concentrate on Camille. He thrust his hips slowly as he worked his fingers on her clit. Camille clutched at him, moaning, and he could feel the fluttering of her walls as she came. James fucked her through it, following her just a few minutes later.

He rolled off and lay next to her, gasping. "Fuck."

"Mmm, yeah," Camille agreed. "That was good."

James got up to dispose of the condom in the bathroom. When he came back Camille was just pulling on an oversized t-shirt.

"Not sure how you like to sleep, but I tend to get cold if I'm not wearing something on top," she said as her head popped out of the opening. Her hair was still stuck in her shirt and James pulled it out, brushing it back as he kissed her.

"I like to sleep in the nude. Makes it easier in the morning." He smirked at her as he leaned over to pick up their underwear from where it had fallen to the floor and placed it on the chair with the rest of their clothing.

"I'm not complaining," Camille was giving him that wicked smile as she checked out his ass. "It's a nice view. But I do have an audition tomorrow afternoon and I'm going to be horrible if I don't get some sleep. So, bed?" She smoothed the covers back up and pulled them back as she got in.

James climbed in next to her and she reached to turn out the light before moving so her head was lying on his chest.

"Night," she whispered, her breath tickling his chest.

James wrapped his arm around her, Camille's soft breaths lulling him to sleep.


End file.
